Memories of a Fabricated World
by YandereTeirin
Summary: When two new girls show up in Ib's life, she's brought back to the Fabricated World. Meanwhile, Garry's a psychotic lunatic intent on keeping Ib with him, Rui and Rin just want her to be happy, and Mary's jealous of these people trying to take her Ib away.
1. Chapter 1

Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Future Media and Ib belongs to Kouri, capiche?

xXxXx

She woke up with a groan, not ready for her semester break to end. She blinked her red eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them as she heard her mother's voice call for her.

"Ib! time to get up! Daniel won't wait forever, you know!"

Daniel, who liked to be called Danny, was the Kouri family's chauffeur. He was a kind and patient man, not that you'd care about anything about that, though.

"Coming mother!" Ib called, hurrying to get dressed so as not to upset her mother.

On the way home from a Guertena exhibition a year ago, a drunk driver had crashed into them, and Ib's father, Ezekiel, had died only minutes before the paramedics arrived. Afterwards, her mother, Rose, had turned to drugs, living off hallucinations of her late husband. After realizing that taking care of Ib was limiting her booze money, she'd debated killing the girl, or dumping her on someone else's doorstep. However, Ezekiel's will dictate that Ib be taken care of and made heiress to the Kouri fortune, and that was the only reason Rose had even bothered seeing that Ib was taken care of.

And the saddest part is, even though Ib knew her mother no longer loved her, and likely never would again, she still kept trying to earn her affections.

Even though she knew it would all be in vain.

Depressing isn't it?

Knowing that your mother, who raised, loved, and protected you the first nine years of your life, suddenly hated you and only kept you around to take over the family business, and then you still try to earn her love knowing that it'd never happen.

Such were the thoughts of the young brunette as she got dressed for school. Her uniform was only slightly different from the one she wore in elementary school.

Whereas the elementary uniform consisted of a white collared shirt, a red skirt, and a red ribbon, the middle school uniform consisted of a white collared shirt, a black cardigan or blazer, a black skirt, black tights, black dress shoes, and a white ribbon.

Ib sighed, using the white ribbon to tie her hair up in a high ponytail before heading downstairs to grab a piece of toast on her way to the garage, where Daniel was patiently waiting next to the Kouris' white limousine.

"Ready to go, Ib-chan?" asked the raven-haired man. Ib nodded. She wasn't mute, she just didn't really like speaking unless it was necessary.

She opened the door and climbed in-what's the point of having someone do things for you when you could just as easily do them yourself?-and in a few minutes, Daniel was driving her to Sakuragi provate academy.

-timeskip-

Ib sat in her desk, idly wondering what the new students would be like. Earlier that day, Kusanagi-sensei had revealed that after lunch, the class would be receiving a couple new students-both girls, as expected from an all-girl's school. She just hoped that they wouldn't pick on her like everyone else in that class did. Not that it's important to the plot, but everyone in Ib's class felt the need to pick on her, whether because of her eyes, or her height, or her reluctance to speak. Students in the higher grades, however, seemed to be drawn to her, and she'd received quite a bit of confessions. She's turned them all down, not because they were all girls-it was expected that romance would bloom between two girls in an all-girl's school-but because she was afraid that they'd get hurt if they associated with her.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the door slid open, and the two new students entered the classroom.

"Now class, I'd like you to extend a warm welcome to our new students, Kagamine Rin and Kagene Rui."


	2. Chapter 2

She wasn't quite sure what she was expecting the new students to look like, but it certainly wasn't this.

Kagamine Rin was plain as can be-she had shoulder length blonde hair in which she tied her white ribbon, and blue eyes. If Ib didn't know any better, she'd say that she was too plain to be normal.

Kagene Rui had shoulder length black hair, and like Rin, she'd also tied her ribbon in it. And, most importantly, she had GOLDEN eyes.

No one Ib knew had GOLDEN eyes.

Seeing that the girl would most likely get picked on anyway, Ib decided that if Rui turned out to have feelings for her, it'd be okay to give her a chance.

_Wait. Where did that thought come from?_

Ib knew very well that she didn't have time for any sort of relationship, and even if she did, there was no way her mother would approve of her being with another girl.

She was vaguely aware of Kusanagi-sensei asking her to raise her hand, and she did so robotically.

Rin and Rui came to sit next to her, Rin on her left and Rui on her right.

"Hajimemashite* Ib-chan." Whispered Rin.

"I hope we can become good friends." Said Rui.

Kusanagi-sensei was quick to snap everyone's attention from the new students.

"Now then, before we officially start the lesson, has anyone turned in their permission slips for the field trip on Friday?"

_Ah, that's right. Sensei's taking us on a field trip to Guertena's exhibition. And she gave us permission slips right before the break._

Ib raised her hand, and paid no mind to the other students muttering stupid insults like "teacher's pet" and "nerd".

She knew for a fact that they were just lazy bums who only managed to get in because of their parents' wealth. Half of them could hardly write, much less spell.

It was pretty sad, thinking on it.

As Kusanagi-sensei collected her slip and headed back to the board to start the lesson, Ib felt two pairs of eyes staring at her. She didn't need to look up from her work to know that it was Rin and Rui.

In fact, she only bothered to look up when Rin tapped her shoulder.

"Ne, ne, your name's Ib, right?"

Rui smiled.

"Ne, is it okay if I call you Ib-chan? You can call me 'Rui-chan' if you'd like, or even Ru-Ru."

Ib nodded. Like she'd care what others wanted to call her.

At lunch break, Ib went to sit beneath the ancient cherry blossom tree in the back of the courtyard. She planned to eat her meal- a simple dish of white rice, a pickled plum, and a couple strips of bacon from breakfast-alone, under the shade of the tree, in relative peace. Rin and Rui weren't having any of that, so instead of taking the other girls' offers to sit with them, the two made their way to Ib's Sakura tree and plopped beside her.

It was silent, and none of them minded.


End file.
